


What an Otter really want to say is

by Imorz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Just, darling. Actually.





	What an Otter really want to say is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catchupliszt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchupliszt/gifts).



> Sherlock adalah karya orisinil milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Fanfiction ini mengacu pada serial Sherlock BBC. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh, murni sebuah kesenangan batin semata.
> 
>  
> 
> Saya persembahkan debut fic saya di fandom ini untuk teman saya yang tengah berulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, dear.

 

**[ 1 ]**

 

“ _Darling_.”

John berhenti mengaduk teh.

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sherlock?”

Sherlock, berdiri dari sofanya terhuyung-huyung, mengibaskan mantel tidur ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menyipit menatap John. “Beling, kataku.”

“Ada apa dengan beling?”

“Sakit kalau digoreskan ke kulit.”

John menunduk menatap tehnya, balik menatap Sherlock. “Kau yakin kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan Mycroft?”

“Jangan sebut namanya di pagi hari, argh!”

 

 

 

**[ 2 ]**

 

Hari itu agak longgar, bukan hanya perihal kasus kriminal teka-teki yang sama sekali tidak ada diberitahukan oleh Lestrade, pun London yang nampaknya lebih memilih senyap sebab langitnya mencekam seakan ingin runtuh. Semua orang menggunakan mantel untuk mengatasi udara dingin. John telah menghabiskan satu cangkir tehnya sembari mengamati para pejalan kaki berselimut rajutan di leher dari lantai dua.

“Karena aku bosan, ayo kita cari kesenangan.”

Tahu menahu Sherlock sudah berdiri di depan pintu lengkap dengan seragam kebangsaan. Tidak, ia tidak mengenakan topi seperti yang diberitakan di surat kabar. Mantel yang menangkup tubuh dan syal itu begitu khas serta aromanya—sangat Sherlock sekali.

“Kebosananku bertambah dua kali lipat karena seseorang menyebut nama yang seharusnya tidak disebut pada Minggu pagi. Ya, Tuhan.”

John menyeringai dan bersikap tidak peduli. “Hm, siapakah gerangan itu?”

“John Watson.”

“Nama yang bagus, omong-omong," ucap John membela diri.

Sherlock bukan tipe yang bersedia menunggu John berdandan memasang jaket, ia akan lebih dulu turun dari tangga dengan langkah kaki bar-bar (seakan ada kasus yang harus dia usut, padahal ia hanya sangat menganggur), sementara itu John harus mengikuti keterburu-buruannya sebagai sebuah kebiasaan.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak ada anjing menggonggong di belakang mereka, tidak ada kereta yang harus dikejar. John tidak perlu mengimbangi pergerakan secepat puting beliung begitu.

Maka ia berjalan letoi, mengancing satu per satu buah kancing, menatap punggung yang sudah sampai di luar _flat_. Oh, Sherlock kini menatapnya.

“ _Darling_ ,” ujar Sherlock dari sana. Samar-samar, seperti kaca buram.

John rasa angin London kerap mengganggu pendengarannya belakangan ini.

“Apa?” jawab John agak lantang. Ia menunjuk telinga kanan, “Tidak jelas!” Langkahnya berhenti di sebelah sang rekan. “Bisa ulangi lagi?”

“Kubilang, maling! Ayo kita cari maling. Kebosananku bertambah tujuh ratus kali lipat.”

Kalimat itu mengundang kekehan, John mengerdikkan bahu dan menyilakan Sherlock berjalan lebih dulu. Yang benar saja, batinnya.

Sementara itu Sherlock bergumam menyarankan John untuk pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan telinganya, yang lagi-lagi tidak terdengar oleh John.

 

 

  
**[ 3 ]**

 

Sungguh, tidak ada maling.

Setelah Sherlock berkelumun di udara dan jalanan London yang pekik dan modern, tidak ada maling atau copet atau rampok atau kriminalitas yang biasa hinggap di jantung negeri tersohor ini. Apa sedang ada perayaan hari tanpa penjahat? Perayaan seperti itu hanya akan membuat orang yang terobsesi dengan kasus kejahatan seperti Sherlock menjadi sinting dan berakhir meminum teh. Teh dengan sianida.

“Hei, Sherlock. Bagaimana kalau kita singgah dulu? _Fish and chips_ , mungkin?”

“Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu, John. Aku begitu iri dengan kesempitan daya pikirmu—“

“Ya, ya, ya. Aku sudah hapal.” John membuang muka, sedikit jengkel. “Lupakan saja.”

Sherlock memang begitu. Asal tutur tanpa sadar lawan bicaranya siapa, atau bagaimana suasana hati lawannya. John harusnya sudah tahu itu, tapi diceletuki sebagai manusia dengan daya pikir sempit secara berulang dan konsistensi yang luar biasa—astaga. John itu seorang dokter!

Perasaan bersalah mengikuti setelahnya. Sherlock sadar ia telah salah bicara. Terbukti dari perubahan sikap yang signifikan dari rekan kerja tersayang. Ia berhenti melangkah, merangkai kalimat yang harus ia ucapkan agar suasana kembali seperti sedia kala. Setidaknya London saja yang dingin, ia dan John tetap harus menghangat.

“Sherlock?”

Suara John begitu kecil, rupanya ia beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari tempat Sherlock berdiri. Rautnya masih terbaca, masam dan muram.

“ _Darling_.” Kali ini Sherlock agak memperjelas.

Namun, masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena John berbalik arah dengan alis bertaut dan mata menyipit kemudian berucap, “Kau tadi mengatakan apa?”

Sherlock menghela. “Bening, John. Bening.”

Tautan alis yang kebingungan itu masih di tempatnya. “ ... maksudmu?”

Mungkin John bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan Sherlock hari ini karena terus saja membuat teka-teki ujaran tipis didengar untuknya. Atau John semakin sadar ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Sherlock mengharapkan opsi yang kedua.

“Kau lihat kaca bening di ujung jalan sana?” John menoleh pada jari Sherlock yang menunjuk sebuah kedai sederhana dengan kaca bening segiempat di ujung jalan. Sebuah tempat makanan cepat saji yang cukup ramai dirundung pelanggan. Sherlock melanjutkan, “Mau makan di sana?”

“Tapi kau bilang aku mempunyai daya pikir yang sempit—“

“Bagus. Kita makan di sana.”

Lagi-lagi Sherlock berjalan lebih dulu.

 

 

  
**[ 4 ]**

 

“ _Darling_.”

Sayang sekali.

Kata yang terus ia ucapkan hari ini, setidaknya hingga pukul sepuluh pagi ini, terus ditimpa ketidakberuntungan. Kali ini Sherlock mengucapkannya bersamaan dengan datangnya pelayan yang serta-merta menjelaskan makanan yang ia bawa. Sherlock mengumpat dalam hati. Untuk apa dijelaskan lagi, jelas-jelas John tahu apa yang ia pesan tanpa perlu mendengar nama makanan yang ia inginkan.

“Tadi itu apa, Sherlock?” John memasukkan satu buah kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

“Kuning.” Sherlock menunjuk kumpulan kentang kurus yang terbentang telanjang di atas piring marmer. “Kentang gorengnya kuning.”

John tertawa setelah itu, kemudian menyesap tehnya hingga bersisa setengah. Sherlock memperhatikan dengan mata bagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu? Aku tidak sedang melucu.”

Ketidaknyamanan yang tadinya mengusik seakan luntur dengan hadirnya tawa John yang begitu tulus. Seakan merobohkan tabir tinggi yang menyekat keduanya hingga pukul sepuluh pagi. Sherlock masih tidak habis pikir mengapa John bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti baru menonton acara komedi mesum. Padahal tidak ada unsur lelucon dalam kalimatnya. Kentang, goreng, dan kuning. Perlu ditegaskan bahwa Sherlock bukanlah pelawak, tapi memang ada situasi di mana semua orang bergelak tawa sementara Sherlock menjadi satu-satunya orang tolol.

“Jadi itu yang selama ini kau katakan, huh? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya. Tapi karena kita sudah sedekat ini; mata bertemu mata, hidung bertemu hidung, saling berhadapan, mana mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau ini, Sherlock.”

“ ... maksudmu bagian kentang goreng itu?”

“Bagian kau menyebutku darling.” John mempertegas.

“Oh, itu.” Sherlock melempar lirikan ke arah etalase. Entah malu, entah tertangkap basah aksi jahilnya hari ini oleh targetnya.

Tawa John sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Makanan yang dipesan pun telah masuk sempurna ke dalam perut. Mata Sherlock berulang kali bergantian melirik John, etalase, dan jalanan London dengan kesepuluh jari menyatu dari balik meja.

Tiba-tiba menangkap sosok Lestrade dengan kemeja kusut dan tatanan rambut sehabis bangun tidur sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Telinganya ditempeli ponsel dan raut wajahnya kelabakan seperti matador hendak ditusuk tanduk banteng.

Adrenalin meningkat. Sesuatu tengah terjadi, batinnya.

“John!”

“Ya, _darling_?”

Kalimatnya yang telah rampung terangkai kini buyar. Kalimat yang berbunyi: “John, cepat bereskan makananmu dan kita temui Lestrade! Baru saja aku melihat dia berlari seperti kakinya menginjak aspal panas dan oh Tuhanku, kenapa pipimu jadi banyak tercoreng saus tomat, begitu?” harus ia hapus dalam memori karena jawaban singkat John tadi.

John terkekeh. “Tidak apa ‘kan aku memanggilmu begitu, hm?”

Kebekuan menghampiri Sherlock. Ia sama sekali tidak berekspektasi demikian. “Err ... ya. Tentu saja.”

Tentu saja. Sangat tentu saja.

“Kau suka?” John kembali bertanya, setengahnya hanya bercanda.

“Luar biasa suka,” dijawab begitu cepat oleh Sherlock.

“Bagus.” John mengelap bibirnya. “Tadi kau mau mengatakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali.”

Ah, betul. Lestrade dan kesembronoannya.

“Tadi aku melihat Lestrade. Ayo susul dia.”

Hari Minggu berakhir seperti bagaimana hari biasanya seorang Sherlock dan John. Kasus yang diterima Sherlock tidak lebih hanyalah kasus sepele seorang perampok buah yang mengenakan kostum salah satu tokoh kartun. Balik Sherlock yang memasang wajah masam. Ia menjelaskan panjang-lebar bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi hanya dengan melihat jempol perampok yang agak menghitam. Lestrade menganggap itu sebuah hal yang congkak, John menganggap itu sebuah anugerah. Deduksinya yang luar biasa adalah mukjizat.

Minggu yang membosankan untuk Sherlock terobati berkat John yang menepuk pundaknya ketika mereka baru sampai di _flat_ dan hujan mengguyur di belakang mereka. Ucapan laki-laki itu menenangkan.

 “Aku buatkan teh untukmu, _darling_.”

Tidak benar-benar membosankan, sebenarnya.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maaf apabila karakterisasi Sherlock dan John jadi rancu dalam fic ini. Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
